Full Moon Riseing
by Miss-Madison
Summary: Whittney gets attacked by a werewolf but not just any old werewolf, plus Lex shows up to help Clark and Lana through this awful time. But who is the werewolf and can Lana ever love agien? L/C. R&R!


bFull Moon Riseing/b   
By,  
Miss Madison  
  
A/N: This takes place right after the episode "Jitters" that came on 12/11/01.  
This is my frist Smallville fan fic and you may notice lot of misspelled words...my spell   
check still doesn't work so don't say anything about my spelling!   
It annoys the hell outta me!   
Okay I hope you enjoy the story and if for some odd reason you decide  
to flame me, do so. I need a good laugh otherwise I whould really like  
you to keep in mind the Golden rule.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was cold and very windy outside but the weather didn't stop   
Lana Lang and Whittney from having a good date. They went out of town to go to  
a really big movie theater and then to a really romantic resturnt.  
  
Now they were headed to Lana's home to drop Lana off.  
The rain began to fall and then Whittney's car stopped.  
"What the-?!" Whittney shouted and got out of the car to look at it he then came  
back and told Lana, "I need jumper cables!"   
"Whittney be careful." Lana said after him. Lana sat in the car as she chewed her gum.  
  
25 minutes later she was still in the same place, alone.  
"Whittney!?" She got out of the car to go and look for him but she only took three  
steps before she heard him scream. "Whittney!!!" She ran towards the scream but  
saw no sign of him...and then she felt something warm and wet on her feet...there  
was this huge puddle of blood. Lana opened her mouth in a silent scream.  
She was about to turn away when she heard a noise and saw what made it.  
Blood was all in it's mouth and in it's fur. It looked like a wolf but kinda like a   
person in someways...could it be...a werewolf? No that's silly. Lana thought but  
the creature came closer, growling in rage. Lana screamed and she closed her eyes.  
When she opened them she was safe. The creature had gone. She was now safe within  
Clarks arms. She began to cry, her soft flowing warm tears slightly stained her beautiful  
face. Clark held her close and whispered to her that it will be alright.  
  
Meanwhile, Lex was going up to see Clark at the Kent farm.  
But when he got there, hand placed on the door knob, he heard crying.   
He turned around to see Clark and Lana in the distance, they were coming to where  
Lex is. "What happened Clark?" Asked Lex.  
"Whittney....it got ahold of Whittney." Lana cried.  
Clark brought her in and sat her on his sofa in the living room.  
Lex shut the door and took a seat next to them.   
  
"Where's you parents?" Asked Lex.  
"Out of town." Clark said. "They just left 2 hours ago." He said.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened?" Clark asked.  
Lana told them all about the creature, what it looked like and what it did.  
She then looked at the clock and yawned. "I must be getting home."  
She stood up to leave when Lex looked at Clark side ways, Clark nodded.  
"Can I walk you home? It's late and..." Clark was innturpted by Lana's  
voice. "Sure, It is quite late and besides...that creature...ran off some where."  
  
Lex got the door behind them and he shut it, he went to his own car and got inside  
of it, he rolled down his window and called out to them, "Need a lift?"  
They got inside the warm car and they soon arrived at Lana's home.  
She opened the car door and stepped out, clark came with her.  
When they got up to her door she held his hand and said, "Thank you."  
She went inside her house and the door slammed shut. Clark went back  
to Lex's car and got inside.   
  
"A werewolf...do you think that, THAT creature was really one of those??"  
Asked Lex.  
"You never know...this is Smallville....weird stuff happens all the time."  
Clark said.   
"No kidding." Lex said while looking at Clark.  
Clark couldn't help but smile, he so wanted to know the truth.  
How he was able to really save Lex and all. But deep down he really wanted to  
tell Lex but just couldn't. He knew he couldn't.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day a new student arrived in Clark's English class.  
Nadia Fishara. A freshmen with long balck hair and pale skin.  
She was dressed in black jeans, black tank top with a black shaw wrapped around her.  
She had on huge black boots. She also had on black lip linner and black eyeshadow.  
Her earings were silver dangling skulls.  
  
At lunch Clark saw her being hurt. A cheerleader came behing her with sissors and  
cut off a strand of hair, she slung it on the ground and stepped on it.  
Clark confronted her. "Get to class." He said. He helped the frightened girl  
off the ground. She staired at her once lovely straind of hair.   
  
"She was just a jerk. Don't worry about it." Clark said.  
"Thank you." She said in a monotone way.  
"It's okay. I remmber my frist day at school too. Things will get better."  
Clark smiled.  
"I doubt it, but thanks." She said.  
  
  
  
  
That night Nadia was brushing her hair in her room.   
She turnned to look out the mirror and saw to her terror, a full moon.  
It's been this way ever since she was she frist moved to Smallville, a week ago,   
she was bitten by a werewolf and then to top it all off she plundged into the lake, the  
lake had bits of meteorites in it.   
Not only does she turn into a werewolf but she is a super fast one.  
Her speed whould make the 'Road Runner' seem like an old woman.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even though nobody ever found all of Whittney's body they had a funneral earlier that  
day. Lana sat down beside his grave and she sighed. She layed a red rose on the head stone.  
She stood up to leave but heard that noise. Lana was scared to death.  
"Go away!!" She shouted. But it whouldn't go away. It came closer and closer it jummped  
up on Lana. Lana screamed. The werewolf was about to bite her when someone knocked it  
off of her. It hit the groung with a loud 'thud'. The werewolf jumped up  
as quick as lighting but it was knocked down agien.  
  
It was Clark!! He was saving her! How did he do that? She wondered.  
Whenever she was in trouble there he was.  
Like magic or something. Clark took a peice of wood and jabbed it into the werewolfs heart.  
A puddle of blood surrounded it. Before dieing it transformed back into a human, back  
into Nadia. "Nadia!?" Clark said in amazement.  
But she didn't speak. She was now dead. Her skin as cold as ice.  
  
Lana ran up to Clark.  
Clark wrapped his arms around her. Lana couldn't believe all of this.  
But had to. She knew she had to...but at least I'm not alone.  
She thought. At least I have someone to hold on to, someone who is...my hero.  
After all he has done. He always remains so sweet and strong.  
She thought.  
  
He continued to hold onto her as she looked up into the sky she could see something   
shooting across it. A star. Lana closed her eyes and made a silent wish.  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So how was that?   
I want to hear from you! R&R please and remmber the Golden Rule, Okie dokie?  
:-) 


End file.
